


HORIZON II

by Zzensan



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InaSure, Yaoi 21 , M cont, Romance Hari-hari terus berlanjut. Setiap orang terus berjalan dan menuju masa depan. Di garis batas langit dan lautan itu, saat kita memandang angkasa. Angkasa juga sedang memperhatikan kita. -zZenSan-</p>
            </blockquote>





	HORIZON II

**Horizon II**

**-** Aldnoah Zero-

**InaSureღ  
**

* * *

 

Slaine sebagai tahanan seumur hidup menerima tawaran Inaho untuk mengasingkan diri di sebuah pulau. Inaho melakukan penelitian dan selalu berkerja pada mesin-mesin Kathaprax yang terus ia kembangkan. Slaine yang mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup oleh pasukan perlindungan bumi mendapat tawaran dari Inaho untuk terus mengembangkan Aldnoah yang orang bilang pernah nyaris disempurnakan Tuan Troyard, ayah Slaine. Mereka menetap terpencil di pulau sebelah timur negri yang memasuki Blokade A.

Sebagai mantan prajurit, Inaho tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di markas pusat begitu saja. Ia juga harus mengurus berkas-berkas sisa pekerjaannya yang harus ia kumpulkan dalam satu file kemudian di serahkan ke prajurit perlindungan bumi yang menggantikannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke markas pusat pengembangan mungkin selama tiga hari." Inaho menutup buku selebar telapak tangannya. Ia mengenakan sweater cream dengan melepas penutup matanya untuk bergegas untuk tidur. Slaine hanya duduk memperhatikan pemuda dengan rambut coklat yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Tiga hari-" Slaine menatapnya dengan lengkung cekung di alisnya, kekecewaan.

"Ah, aku akan kembali secepatnya." lanjutnya menyentuh pipi pucat di balut rambut terang yang halus menyentuh tengkuknya. "Kau pasti akan kesepian di sini, maafkan aku tapi aku harus melakukan ini." Inaho menatapnya lekat. Manik coklat indah bersanding lensa ruby yang pupilnya terlihat bergerak menerima cahaya menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

"Ah, aku tau itu." Slaine menyembunyikan wajah pada selimut yang memeluknya sejak tadi. "Aku ingin memelukmu semalaman ini." Inaho dengan tenang memeluk balutan selimut itu. Aroma alami bunga yang terhirup samar dari helai rambutnya, malam berlalu seakan tanpa suara. Percikan ombak pecah di karang, air laut tertarik pulang lalu kembali datang mengunjungi tepian. Sejak setahun meninggalkan kota, memilih tinggal di pulau ini bersama seseorang yang dicintai.

Waktu, berlalu setiap hal terus berubah tanpa terkecuali.

"Berhati-hatilah." Slaine memeluk Inaho. Pada cermin lemari yang ia baru mengenakan kemejanya. Lengan pucat Slaine yang halus, menyelinap melalui pinggang Inaho meraih pergelangan tangannya. Inaho yang mendapat pelukan dari belakang punggungnya bisa melihat pemuda itu nampak muram dari pantulan cermin yang menghadap keduanya. Slaine membantu mengenakan kancing demi kancing pada pergelangan tangan Inaho. Wajahnya yang sayu, "Aku akan segera kembali." tanpa senyuman, wajah datar Inaho penuh kehangatan memutar tubuh memberi balasan pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Inaho." Slaine mencubit pelan pipi pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia tak ingin membebani pikiran lelaki aneh yang ia sendiri tak tau mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati padanya. Begitulah cinta, jatuh dimana saja pada siapa saja, siapapun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Suara helikopter sampai pada helipad di dekat mercusuar. Slaine bersembunyi, ia tak mungkin menunjukan dirinya di hadapan orang-orang yang menjemput Inaho yang diantaranya adalah pasukan yang pernah ia lawan di medan pedang. "Sepertinya aku mulai lupa bagaimana menaiki Tharsis!" gumamnya mengeratkan genggaman telapak tangan. Kala Inaho bertemu rekan seperjuangannya, sesekali Slaine juga merindukan masa jayanya.

Seorang wanita nampak akrab memeluk Inaho, "Itu pasti kakaknya yang ia ceritakan. Yuki San-" Slaine masih bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang ia bisa melihat. Inaho sedikit menarik senyum menatap kearahnya. Bersama baling-baling yang berputar, angin yang terasa kencang membawa helikopter itu meninggalkan daratan. Slaine merasa ia harus kembali ke pondok mereka.

Rumah sederhana dari kayu. Hari pertama saat Inaho pergi meninggalkan pulau.

Ruangan kerja dengan kertas-kertas itu jadi sunyi. Suara kertas yang di balik atau benturan besi tak terdengar. Biasanya Inaho sedang di sana dengan pekerjaannya dengan mesin-mesin yang ia tangani. Tapi kini tanpa ia di sana, pondok itu terasa jadi lebih lenggang.

Malam yang segera datang, Slaine menyalakan lilin dan menutup setiap pintu dan jendela. Ia memastikan keadaan aman, tak ada hewan liar yang masuk ke pondoknya. "Huuhhhh-" sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang seakan berusaha memperbaiki perasaannya.

"Hmmm-" Ia hanya bisa merasakan selimut yang biasa ia bagi berdua kini terasa dingin tanpa adanya orang lain yang seharusnya ada di sana. Langit-langit kamar yang temaram, sunyi ini bahkan lebih sunyi dari tidur di dipan dingin di balik jeruji. Bahkan belum bulat satu hari, ia sudah merindukan seseorang yang melindunginya setiap malam di bawah atap ini.

Malam yang terasa seakan jadi lebih panjang. Matahari entah kapan datang, lilin di wadahnya yang mencair hampir habis melintasi malam. Gemerisik angin mengantarkan kehampaan dari suatu tempat yang tak terlihat.

Slaine memejamkan matanya, namun ia tidak tertidur, tidak bahkan untuk satu menitpun.

Cahaya mega nampak meremangkan melalui jendela tinggi yang angin dingin berhembus dari sana. Suara air terasa lebih nyata. "Aku tak memimpikan apapun."

Slaine mencoba menghibur dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak terlelap, ini hari pertama yang ia lalui setelah melepas Inaho ke kantor penyelidikan pusat. Dengan malas dan tak bersemangat ia harus membuat sarapan mengisi perutnya yang tak terasa lapar.

Satu tanya yang untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia tak ketahui jawabannya. "Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang ya?"

Slaine meregangkan ototnya, ia harus sedikit berolah raga sekarang. Ia baru ingat sudah cukup lama ia memanjakan dirinya di balik pulau ini. Perkakas milik Inaho yang biasanya akan kesal jika melihat Slaine turut menyentuhnya. Gear berkarat dan besi tua yang ia rakit entah membentuk apa? Slaine hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa berkata-kata.

Memandang keluar pulau yang laut membentang tanpa ujung. Cahaya matahari berbinar jatuh memendarkan kilau lautan yang jadi berkerlipan. Di ujung cakrawala sana, jarak sejauh apa yang kini memisahkan mereka.

"Sangat di sayangkan, kau memilih untuk melakukan penelitian itu sendiri-" seorang lelaki dengan pakaian hitam putih berjalan mengarahkan Inaho ke sebuah laboratorium. Sambil melangkah tanpa mengatakan apapun, Inaho yang seperti tak hidup di sana hanya mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya, aku hanya ingin segera melanjutkan pekerjaan yang ku lakukan." Inaho duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku dengan meja yang beberapa komputer menyala. Setelah Bumi melakukan perdamaian dengan Vers, kekuatan untuk mengelola sumber daya mereka sangat bagus. Walau bukan berarti penderitaan di bumi benar-benar berakhir. Bumi hijau yang warna birunya putihnya begitu indah dari angkasa. Dunia ini memilih manusia menjadi pemimpinnya, tapi pada akhirnya manusia hanya ingin terus menguasainya, mengekploitasinya habis-habisan tanpa memikirkan kelanjutan bumi yang membuat setiap orang asli Vers iri pada mereka.

Ia jadi memikirkan Slaine yang sudah dua hari hampir berlalu tanpa ia lihat. Senyumannya yang malu-malu dan sikap canggungnya benar-benar membuat Inaho tak bisa melupakannya walau sekejap pejaman mata.

"Kau bersama seorang Vers di sana kan? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Maksudku tentang pengekploitasian besar-besar yang manusia lakukan?" seorang lelaki seusianya mencoba berbagi pikiran dengannya. Sementara Inaho masih sibuk membaca data seakurat mungkin yang ia bisa dengan mata Ruby cyborg-nya.

"Dia?! Satu-satunya yang mengatakan padaku untuk menguasai bumi dan menghentikan tindakan serakah manusia. Juga, tahananku itu adalah manusia bumi yang menjadi budak Vers!" Inaho tetap tenang, wajah datarnya yang mulai terasa sedikit angkuh tak bergeming pada monitor yang menyala di hadapannya.

"Kau serius? Budak Vers? Lalu ia ingin mnguasai bumi merebutnya dari manusia? Hahaha apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu?"

Inaho tak ingin menghiraukan komentar rekan yang membantunya pada pemeriksaan data yang ia lakukan. Hingga setengah jam setelahnya Inaho menyelesaikannya.

"Bumi yang indah ini, bukan hanya milik umat manusia. Apakah kita membutuhkan konsumen yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari manusia dalam rantai makanan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya?" Inaho melempar tatap dingin tak mengartikan apapun. Lawan bicaranya itu terdiam mencoba mengartikan ucapannya lebih detail "Apa arti dari yang kau katakan?" tanyanya yang membuat Inaho jadi lebih serius pada lawan bicaranya.

"Jika bumi bisa memilih, ia pasti akan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang juga menyelamatkan kemurniannya. Sesuatu yang kita miliki ini, bukan kebetulan pasti ada alasan mengapa kita terlahir menjadi manusia bumi. Ah maaf aku jadi bicara terlalu banyak padamu." Inaho mencoba mengakhiri permbicaraan mereka. Ternyata, bahkan setelah perang melawan Vers berakhir. Manusia sama sekali tidak mencoba merubah cara pikirnya, atau memang yang menang dari segala pengetahuan dan moral. Sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan tak mungkin di musnahkan, _'niat jahat manusia'._

"Kaizuka San, kami mendapat panggilan darurat dari markas yang penjagaan kepulauan Blokade A-" seseorang nampak tergesa-gesa menyampaikan sebuah tanda dari pemancar bahaya yang mereka gunakan di markas pusat.

"Blokade A? Ada apa?" lelaki itu masih nampak tenang mencoba membaca situasi yang menyerangnya seperti saat ini.

"Sepertinya, ada gerombolan perampok yang mengetahui penyelidikan kita dan pulau tempat penelitian masing-masing tentara bumi." lanjutnya lagi mencoba membuka pesan dari email darurat di tabnya. Inaho menatapnya dengan tenang, ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Menganalisa situasi dan mengambik tindakan dengan pemikiran matang.

"Mereka, mencoba merebut penyelidikan setengah jalanmu Aldnoah yang kau selidiki di pulau itu. Dan memiliki seorang sandra, tahanan yang di asingkan bersamamu." nafasnya mulai tenang, penyampaiannya sangat baik Inaho bisa mengerti apa yang sedang membuatnya akan mengangkat senjata lagi setelah ini.

"Sayang sekali, kita tak bisa menggunakan Kathaprax lagi." gumam Inaho mengambil HT yang di genggam pengantar pesan itu. Ia masih bisa bersikap tenang, walau seluruh usaha kerasnya ada di ujung tanduk untuk di rebut paksa gerombolan itu.

Beberapa petugas baru yang di tugaskan di markas itu memandang punggung Inaho yang berjalan cepat. Lelaki itu melipat kedua lengannya dan membuka slide ponselnya. Mendengarkan nada sambung dari ponselnya, langkahnya cepat membuat beberapa orang yang mengikutinya sedikit bingung.

"Moshi-moshi, Asseylum Sama. Aku butuh otoritasmu untuk menggunakan pesawat pribadi sekarang."

Setiap mata menatapnya, siapa dia? Yang berbicara sangat tenang dengan ratu Vers. Juga tubuhnya yang mungil pada wajah dingin di balut rambut coklat tua dan satu penutup matanya yang membuatnya terlihat keren.

Kaizuka Inaho, ia pernah menembak lebih dari puluhan pasukan Vers dan memukul mundur kekuatan dahsyat tak terlihat yang menyerang bumi. Adik kecil kesayangan kakaknya yang sekarang sedang bertugas di markas pusat, dan ia harus kembali melindungi pulau kecil dan hasil kerjanya di sana.

Langkah cepat tanpa alas kaki memijaki bebatuan. Sedikit lecet dan memar di telapak kaki tak menghentikannya. Nafasnya terengah dengan keringat yang mulai membuat baju tidurnya lembab. "Berhentilah melarikan diri!" seorang dengan penutup kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya mengarahkan senapan.

Ia mengincar kaki mangsanya agar berhenti bergerak. "Tch! Sial!"

**Dor!**

"Ahhh!" satu lesakan peluru senapa laras panjang itu berhasil merobek kulitnya. Darah merembes dari pahanya yang berhasil menghindari peluru agar bersarang di sana. Langkahnya tertartih, tanpa senjata, tanpa perlindungan ia terus berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Tahanan sepenting dirimu di lepas di pulau seperti ini. Apa yang orang-orang bodoh itu pikirkan." Dua orang itu dengan cepat mengejar.

Slaine tak bisa mengelak dari mulut senapan yang bertemu dengan wajahnya. Kapan saja pelatuknya bisa di tarik menghancurkan kepalanya. "Lihatlah, dia ketakutan. Lucu sekali-" sambil terkekeh seorang di antaranya memukul bagian perut Slaine yang tak sempat ia lindungi dari tangan besar yang menghantamnya.

"Apakah dia masih jadi buron di kepolisian pusat?" tanya rekan satu niat untuk menangkap Slaine yang kesulitan untuk melakukan perlawanan. "Aku tidak melihatnya di daftar buronan, sayang sekali kita tak bisa mendapatkan uang darinya. Bunuh saja!"

Dalam keterpojokannya mendekati mulut goa, suara air pantai tenang seperti akan melatari akhir hidupnya. Mati di tempat seperti ini? Seribu tahunoun ia pasti akan menyesalinya. "Katakan selamat tinggal! Tuan dari tanah Vers-"

Lelaki tinggi yang mengarahkan ujung tembakan pada Slaine membuatnya mengambil langkah mundur. Tatapan dari wajah berpenutup itu sangat tegas memburunya.

Suara gemerisik angin kencang, teriakan-teriakan orang dari bibir pantai. Dua orang itu teralihkan perhatiannya pada keramaian itu. "Hei, suara bising apa itu?" salah satu dari mereka berteriak agar suaranya terdengar jelas. Sementara rekannya hanya mengangkat bahu menggeleng tak tahu menahu soal itu.

**Ctak!**

**Clap! Duak!**

Secepat mungkin sebisanya, Slaine menangkap mulut senapan memutar tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaganya. Kakinya berotasi memberi hantaman pada wajah yang tak fokus padanya dengan kaki lainnya. "Arrgghhh!" lelaki itu terpekik kesakitan. Senapannya berhasil ia rebut.

**Dor!**

Satu tembakan mengenai jari-jari tangan Slaine membuat senapan itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Suara itu pasti membuat perhatian pada mereka. Seseorang dari mereka masih melakukan desakan. Slaine begitu tenang dalam diamnya memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sisa tenaganya hanya untuk melarikan diri, jadi satu-satunya yang terpikir olehnya sekarang hanya mempertaruhkan nyawanya menerkam lelaki itu.

Tinju cepat di ulu hati lawannya, yang belum sempat menghindar atau melindungi diri. Sekali lagi ia merebut pistol kecil dari lelaki itu dan mengancamnya untuk berhenti melawan. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi, mengalahkan dua lelaki besar yang menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Berhenti berontak! Kalian sudah dikepung! Letakan senjata kalian!" dari arah kebisingan. Suara itu menggema, terbawa angin membuat pembuat onar itu terdiam. "Sialan, siapa mereka?"

Merasa di abaikan Slaine menemukan kesempatan agar bisa melarikan diri sekarang. Itu mungkin pihak keamanan. Ia tak ingin menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini, apalagi jika ia sampai mendapat tuntutan hukum melukai orang lain seperti ini.

Ia melompat ke dataran yang lebih rendah. Meninggalkan dua lelaki itu, kemanapun, ia akan berlari hingga semua orang pergi, kemanapun ia harus pergi. Langkahnya kian cepat, sesekali ia menoleh memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Berlari, terus berlari. Senjata di tangannya. Nafasnya yang terengah menggantung di sisa kesadarannya. Apakah ia harus kembali ke pondokannya?

"Inaho San-" suaranya melemah. Slaine terduduk di bawah pohon rimbun di antara rerumputan nafasnya mulai sesak sudah lama fisiknya tak diuji begini. Dari sana ia bisa melihat kapal-kapal yang mulai meninggalkan pantai.

Ia merasakan kakinya terasa sakit, tangannya bergetar ia tak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis, ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Senja yang datang, cahaya mega di garis cakrawala tanpa matahari yang berlabuh. Angin laut, udaranya segar dan bintang yang menggantung bercahaya berkerumun di angkasa. "Inaho San." panggilnya lagi dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia harus bertahan, ia harus kembali ke pondok itu. Seseorang pasti menunggunya di sana.

**SKROSAK!**

Suara dari arah semak membuatnya kembali siaga. Dengan kuda-kudanya Slaine memastikan ia akan tetap aman. Suara itu di sebabkan seseorang, ia harus kembali berlari. Lari lagi, ia tak punya tenaga melakukan perlawanan. Ke arah gelap di balik bukit yang tak ada siapapun, serangga bernyanyi dan sedikit kunang-kunang seakan berenang di udara.

"Hei! Ini aku!" suara itu menyadarkannya. Ia mengarahkan pelatuknya pada orang itu. Tatapan datar, tanpa ekspresi, helaian rambut coklat pada kulitnya yang bersih.

Slaine masih sedikit kaget, ia tak bisa melepaskan kewaspadaannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" suaranya yang lembut dan langkahnya semakin mendekat.

Slaine merasakan sedikit lega di hatinya menyadari Inaho yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tenang. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam senjata, bajunya kotor dan wajahnya nampak lelah.

Suara air terdengar lebih jelas, dedaunan tang di hembus angin malam. Akhirnya yang ia harapkan datang.

"Kau aman sekarang." Inaho membuat Slaine menurunkan senjatanya menatap lelaki yang ketakutan sejak tadi. "Inaho San?" seperti memastikan itu memang Inaho, bukan hanya sekedar bayangan atas keputus asaannya menanti di balik bukit itu. Ia melepaskan penutup mata milik Inaho dengan jari pucatnya, merah rubi yang tenang pada wajah itu.

"Hiks-" Slaine tertunduk menyadari itu benar-benar Inaho. Ia tak bisa lagi bertahan, rasa lelah dan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Hei, kau aman sekarang aku pulang. Maaf meninggalkanmu di sutuasi ini." Inaho menatap mata Slaine, nanar dengan pelupuk matanya yang lebam. Warna kehijauan yang indah seakan berpendar dari binar matanya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya bergetar, Slaine tak bisa menopang dirinya lagi. Ia menggantungkan lengannya pada Inaho yang memeluknya menatapnya begitu dekat. "Kau sangat lama! Aku menunggumu... Kau sangat lama..." sambil menggenggam jari-jari yang kedingingan, Inaho mengecup mata yang menangis itu. Merengkuhnya hati-hati, ia harus melindungi orang yang menangis di pelukannya ini.

Inaho membuat Slaine menjatuhkan senjatanya, tubuhnya yang begetar ketakutan. Inaho tak kuasa, ia menatap pada wajah tak karuan yang mulai menangis dengan sisa kekuatan seadanya. "Semua baik-baik saja. Slaine-" Ia mengecup bibir pucat yang memar di ujung bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan hangat. Inaho begitu tenang dan selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hangat dan sangat dewasa.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku ada di sini sekarang." tanpa mimik apapun, Inaho yang selalu seperti itu. Lengannya yang hangat dan pelukannya yang nyaman di balik punggung itu berlindung. "Inaho San-" entah sejak kapan ia mulai bergantung pada lelaki ini.

"Inaho San!" beberapa petugas keamanan memberi hormat padanya saat ia sampai di rumahnya. Pondok tunggal yang ada di pulau itu. Setiap mata menatap keduanya, tubuh Slaine yang kotor, dan penuh memar. Inaho menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki itu erat, sementara Slaine mengikutinya tanpa suara. Inaho meletakan senjata yang direbut Slaine dari kelompok penjahat yabg menyerang pulau. Setiap mata tak bisa lepas dari mereka berdua. 'Itu dia, tahanan berbahaya yang pernah duduk di kursi kekuasaan kesatria Vers' hati berdecak melihat lelaki itu kini kurus dan nampak tak berdaya.

"Duduklah Slaine-" Inaho memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Beberapa petugas yang masih menunggu helikopter menjemput mereka hanya diam memperhatikan. Memperhatikan Inaho yang begitu tenang dan memperlakukan Tahanan dari tanah Vers begitu baik. 'Kenapa?' Memberinya handuk dan menyeka keringatnya. Mengambil air hangat dan membersihkan luka kakinya. Juga lelaki yang begitu penurut atas semua perlakuan baik Inaho.

Siapa yang percaya dua lelaki ini pernah bertempur di sana mempertaruhkan nyawa saling baku tembak. Dua kstaria di kubu berbeda ini pernah memperebutkan sesuatu yang masing-masing bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang harus dilindungi. "Sakit-" rintih pelan Slaine menahan tangan Inaho yang memberikan alokohol untuk luka di kakinya.

"Maaf." tanpa memperhatikan suasana, dengan sangat lembut ia mengecup kening Slaine. Keduanya tak memiliki kesempatan memikirkan keadaan sekitar dalam situasi buruk ini. Setiap yang melihatnya hanya bisa berpura-pura tak melihat apapun.

Kecuali memincingkan mata dan mengkerutkan alis, _'Apa itu yang barusan?_ '

Sampai lewat tengah malam, helikopter bantuan datang. Membawa para petugas keamanan untuk kembali ke markas utama. Tidak ada kata-kata selain perijinan tugas mereka. Juga Inaho yang tetap tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun, padahal sejak tadi hatinya berdebar cepat penuh kekhawatiran. Wajahnya yang mulai lelah mengantarkan para petugas itu pergi meninggalkannya hanya bersama slaine di pulau ini. Beberapa petugas jadi lebih segan padanya, ia selalu nampak tenang dalam situasi apapun benar-benar lelaki yang kuat.

Hingga tak lama satu jam setelahnya fajar menjelang. Cahaya yang bersembunyi menyeruak, menghiasi permukaan air laut. Begitu indah, Inaho menghela nafas lega sekarang. Ia terjaga, sama sekali bagaimana jika suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Slaine.

Pemuda blonde dengan wajah tenangnya terlelap, Inaho menyelimutinya dengan penuh kasih. Memandangi tidurnya yang polos, wajahnya yang sedikit memar. Hari buruk apa yang ia lalui kemarin?

Tanpa sadar Inaho menyentuh wajah itu, terasa hangat. Menyusurkan jemarinya pada helai-helai rambut terang yang halus milik Slaine. Betapa hatinya merasa nyaman melihat pemuda itu begitu manis dan polos.

"Inaho San-" ah, ia membangunkannya. Wajah Inaho yang begitu dekat memperhatikannya membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Ohayou, Slaine-" Inaho sedikit menarik senyum. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Slaine yang masih berbaring di sana. Remaja itu menangkap tangan Inaho, ia ingin merasakan telapak tangan hangat itu membelai wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Ia bisa mencium aroma Inaho, punggung tangan yang ia rengkuh. Ia ingin bermanja-maja di sana, wajahnya bersemu sangat bahagia.

"Semua baik-baik saja, aku di sini sekarang." Inaho mengecup keningnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang terus mengatup tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya.

Slaine berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, ia masih menahan sedikit sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Badanmu baik-baik saja?" Inaho masih mengkhawatirkannya. Ia masih nampak pucat dengan rambut berantakannya yang manis.

"Sedikit, aku merasa haus." Slaine berusaha mengambil air dari mejanya. Inaho membantunya dengan hati-hati, ia masih nampak lemah.

"Ingin makan sesuatu?" Inaho menatap Slaine yang sejak tadi bersemu dibuatnya. Ia terlalu perhatian, itu membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Ia menggeleng pelan, tak ada kata-lata sejak ia terbangun. Di garis matanya, di bolamatanya terpantul wajah Inaho yang begitu dekat menatapnya membuatnya merona warna merahmuda bagai menguar di sekitarnya.

"Uh, manisnya..." Inaho mengecup pipinya lembut mengusapnya seperti memperlakukan kapas yang mudah rusak. Aroma manis yang ia tak tau datang dari mana, "Inaho San, kau harus berhenti menyentuhku- jika tidak-" Slaine menghentikan telapak tangan yang tanpa sadarnya menjamah perut halus yang di lindungi sehelai kain. "Ah, apa kau sedang menggodaku lagi-" Slaine merasa tangan lain Inaho merambati tengkuk menyentuh belakang telinganya yang membuatnya merinding.

"Aku memang ingin melakukannya-" mendapat jawaban itu Slaine semakin merona. Wajahnya meredam, dan binar matanya dalam semu membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. "Aku ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresimu setiap hari- yang malu-malu itu. Aku sangat menyukainya." Inaho tersenyum kecil, ia tak pernah menunjukan senyum lain atau ekspresi lain.

"Tapi, tubuhku masih sakit-" Slaine menundukan wajahnya, ia tak mampu membalas tatap intens yang menembus ke dalam dirinya. "Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati-" Inaho kembali mengecup bibir pucat yang mulai kemerahan karena lumatannya.

**Slaine Pov-**

Fajar yang datang sangat indah saat Inaho bersamaku; ia masih melumatku rasanya ingin meleleh. Lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku, rasanya panas, geli dan aku masih merasa ngilu di kakiku.

"Inaho San, kaki ku-" aku memberitahunya ia memberi tekanan di kakiku yang terluka. Ia mengganti posisinya, lebih mendekat padaku. Udara pagi begitu segar; angin berhembus menjadi latar. Tangannya merengkuh jemariku, menyusuri kulit dengan punggung tangannya yang halus. Memberiku tatapannya yang membuatku tak berdaya.

"Apakah kau sedang tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang?" tanyanya memastikan persetujuanku. Bahkan jika aku menolak, sebenarnya aku ingin ia melakukan itu padaku lebih keras lagi. Jika aku menolak, sebenarnya aku tak masalah ia memperlakukanku kasar untuk memuaskannya sungguh, jika ia bertanya seperti itu dengan wajahnya yang tak bergeming. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya.

"Perlakukan aku dengan lembut, ya..." aku mencoba membalas tatapnya yang mendalam. Aku melepas satu penutup matanya, itu terasa mulai mengganggu. Ia mengendusi leherku, tulang selangka dan belakang telinga. Desiran panas di ujung kakiku mulai merambat naik ke seluruh tubuhku di buatnya. Mendidih, darah di bawah kulitku rasanya ingin menguap di buatnya. Telapak kaki memanas, aku masih merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku.

"Su..re...in-" suaranya yang dalam memanggil namaku. Aku bergidik karena perlakuannya ini, ia terlalu lembut aku akan meleleh jika ia terus menggodaku begini. "Ahh,- tung..." tangannya sudah menggenggam batang kemaluanku erat.

Dia sudah menyerangku, aku tak bisa mengelaknya. Aku bahkan masih mengenakan piyamaku. Ia masih menelusuri tubuhku dengan jari-jari halusnya. Pelan-pelan, sangat lembut dan "Nyaahh... Ahh.." aku kaget berusaha menahan suara, ia memelintir putingku keras. Ia sangat pintar menggodaku.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu-" bisiknya membuat seluruh tubuhku menjadi semakin bergidik menahan diri. Ia terus menggodaku, sapuan basah mengulum telinga membuat suara dari mulutnya terdengar jelas. "Uhhh, geli-" nafasnya yang panas, aku ingin meledak rasanya, aku harus menghentikannya sekarang.

"Aahhnnn... Ina...ahhh... Hentikan itu atau ... Ahh..." Aku menggeliat mencoba melarikan diri namun sia-sia. Aku tak mampu mengelak, kedua tanganku yang terasa lemah di genggam Inaho kuat-kuat. Meremas jemariku sambil terus menyerangku dengan kecupan-kecupan di wajahku.

"Ahh, Slaine..." ia memejamkan mata, aku merasakan tonjolan asing di bawah sana. Bergesek perlahan, seakan mengundangku. Inaho masih melihatku dengan begitu tenang, apa yang ia harapkan? Aku hanya menelan ludah.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya, duduk di atas perutku menopang berat badannya dengan lutut. Ia melepas kausnya, keringatnya membekas di sana. Aroma tubuhnya yang sangat ku kenal. Dada berpola kotak yang kecoklatan, cahaya matahari yang membiat keringat dari dadanya nampak berbinar.

"Kau yang malu-malu itu sangat manis." wajahnya tak teralih dariku barang sedetikpun. Ia tak mengeskpresikan apapun, ia masih bisa tenang di saat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa saat aku hampir pingsan dan mati karena serangannya ini.

Ujung jarinya menyusuri pangkal pahaku. Merambat menyelinap ke balik piyama, dan melepas celana yang ku gunakan. Perban putih dengan warna kuning obat dan sedikit darah yang merembes membuatnya terhenti sesaat. Ia kembali menatap ke arah luka ku. Menatapku lagi, begitu lembut aku bisa membacanya sekarang. Dari wajahnya yang tak bergeming, tatapannya selalu mengandung arti ya aku bisa merasakannya.

Menarik tanganku, mengecup punggung jemariku dengan lembut. Sedikit memarku di jari-jari di kulumnya sangat hati-hati. Melihatnya saja membuat kakiku semakin lemas. "Ahh, Inaho San-" aku meremas tangan di dada. Seakan ia tahu gejolak apa yang berkobar membakar ku dari dalam. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu, apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama?

"Apakah ini sakit?" tanyanya, aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit muram. Aku menggeleng perlahan, ia kembali meletakan dadanya di dadaku. Kami yang melekat, aku yang terperdaya.

"Ahh, aku benar-benar menginginkanmu begitu buruk!" ia berbisik, nada suaranya seperti mengeluh. Mengerjapkan mata seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku tak tau kepribadiannya yang seperti ini. "Katakan padaku, jika aku melukaimu." Ia menatapku lagi, dengan tatapan yang membuatku tak bisa melawannya.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya, telapak tanganku yang jadi sedikit basah karena kulumannya. Wajahnya yang selalu menatapku tenang, dia sangat manis aku baru menyadarinya. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhanku di pipinya. Ia menjalinkan jari-jarinya pada jemariku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Slaine-" ia tersenyum. Hatiku berdebar cepat, melihat ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Perasaan apa ini, ia membuatku lemah tak berdaya. Ia membuatku ada di bawah kendalinya, caranya menatapku begitu dalam, suaranya menyebut namaku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, "Aku..." awalnya sedikit ragu.

"Ingin Inaho San, sekarang.."

Ia seperti tersentak, ia merangsek cepat. Mengecup bibirku dengan sangat menggairahkan, aku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang panas dalam mulutku. Nafasnya, ahh ia terlalu cepat, mengecup setiap inchi diriku. Ia kembali menggodaku, membuatku melengguh karena perbuatannya. Ia sangat ahli membuatku terus menggeliat di ranjang, tangannya menyusuri tubuhku begitu lembut. Wajahnya nampak serius sekarang, "Ehhnnngg.. Ahh-" aku terpekik kaget ketika tanpa sadar ia sudah setengah jalan menyetubuhiku.

Langit-langit kamar yang indah karena ada dirinya; sprei yang kuremas kuat menahan sensasi yang ia berikan padaku; keringat menetes dari keningnya jatuh ke kulitku. Aku sangat senang, sekarang aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia.

"Apakah itu sakit?" ia kembali bertanya memastikan luka di kakiku baik-baik saja. Aku tak merasakan apapun kecuali sesuatu yang menohok hatiku dengan cinta. Sesuatu yang rasanya aku tak pernah ingin melepaskannya. "Selama kau bersamaku, aku baik-baik saja Inaho San." aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. "Aku sangat senang, karena Kau menjadi bagian di hidupku." lanjutku mensyukuri saat-saat yang ku punya seperti ini.

Aku tak tau arti kicap dari mulutnya yang tipis. Ia malah bergerak semakin kasar, "Hnnaahh-" aku berusaha menahannya, aku berusaha tak terlihat kesakitan. Tapi sebenarnya itu sakit, tapi Inaho begitu bersemangat di sana, ia menatapku sangat tegas, aku akan mati di buatnya jika terus begini. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun terlalu luar biasa.

"Aku bisa hilang kesadaran- ahh. . Inaho San.."

"Jika kau kehilangan kesadaran, aku akan menjagamu. Jangan khawatir, aku bersamamu sekarang. Aku menyatu denganmu sekarang... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji... Yah.. Aku berjanji..." ucapnya cepat dengan sedikit desahan di ujung kalimatnya. Apakah ia menikmati apa yang kami lakukan berdua? Apakah ia menyukainya? Apakah ia juga bersyukur seperti yang kurasakan?

"Surein..hhh-" ia memanggil namaku di ujung nafas tersengalnya. Ia memejamkan mata, ah ia selalu ahli soal apapun. Lelaki yang bisa diandalkan, tak heran semua orang mengagumi. Ia bergerak kian cepat, menghantamkan dirinya semakin dalam pada tubuhku. Aku tak tau seperti apa wajahku sekarang saat dibuatnya setengah sadar seperti ini. "hnnggaa ahh, ahhhh" Aku ingin tetap melihatnya, aku sangat mencintainya dari dasar hatiku. Aku yakin, aku sangat mencintainya jauh dari lubuk hatiku ini bukan sekedar kekaguman semata.

Aku yang lemah bernaung pada dirinya yang pernah sama-sama terluka di tempat yang sama, Hati.

"Inaho San?" Slaine terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia memeriksa tubuhnya, pakaiannya sudah tersalin. Selimut yang ia gunakan sudah berubah. Ia mencari seseorang di ruangan itu, tapi tak ia dapati apapun. Ia memeriksa lukanya, kepalanya sedikit sakit. "Inaho San?" ia mencoba memanggil sekali lagi namun tak mendapat jawaban. Ia tahu Inaho pasti yang menyalinkan bajunya dan mengganti perbannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pintu terbuka perlahan seorang lelaki membawa semangkuk sup dan air mineral. "Inaho San?" Slaine mencoba bangkit, meletakan kakinya di lantai duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Makanlah, aku sudah menghangatkannya." sambil meletakan bawaannya. Inaho menyeret kursi, dan berniat menyuapi lelaki putih tinggi di hadapannya itu. "Ahh, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Slaine terlalu malu untuk di layani seperti seorang putri.

"Kau ingin memastikan kau menghabiskan makanmu, jadi menurutlah padaku sekarang." wajah Inaho yang datar itu membiat Slaine semakin malu dibuatnya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menyambut suapan demi suapan dari lelaki itu.

"Kakimu?" Inaho memandang pada kaki Slaine yang masih terluka. "Ah, masih sedikit sakit. Itu karena... Hmm..." Slaine tak mungkin mengatakan karena Inaho terlalu bersemangat menungganginya pagi tadi.

Inaho menatapnya datar tanpa rasa bersalah. Udara malam berhembus, senja telah datang. Slaine menerima suapan terakhirnya.

"Baguslah, apa aku harus mengganti perbanmu?" Inaho menyentuh paha yang terluka itu. "Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri-" jawab tenang Slaine yang menahan tangan Inaho, ia tak ingin melakukannya sehari dua kali. Juga ia tahu jika ia tak bisa menahan dirinya, lelaki ini pasti akan langsung menerkamnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Inaho meninggalkan kamar itu, ia meletakan gelas dan mangkuk yang ia gunakan. Ia menghela nafas panjang seakan lega atas sesuatu. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu sendirian, ia harus terlihat tenang di hadapan Slaine yang jika ia membagi ketakutannya saat Slaine menghilang pasti pemuda itu akan merasa bersalah. Dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

**Inaho Pov-**

Langitnya sedang cerah, aku bisa melihat banyak bintang di sana. Dahulu, aku dan Slaine terpisah sejauh itu ya? Lucu sekali.

Aku sangat tenang sekarang, sebelumnya aku benar-benar kesal pada komplotan bodoh yang berniat mencuri informasi dariku. Aku sangat khawatir, juga pekerjaanku jadi bertambah. Aku akan mengajak Slaine tak peduli apapun yang terjadi setelah ini.

Untunglah ia baik-baik saja, aku meregangkan ototku yang mulai terasa lelah. Aku jadi malu sendiri mengingat tadi pagi aku sebenarnya memaksanya untuk melakukan itu denganku. Maafkan aku Slaine.

Aku harus membiarkannya beristirahat total. Jika perlu aku membiarkanya tidur di kamar sendirian, soalnya aku khawatir tidak bisa menahan diriku saat di sampingnya.

"Huh-" aku menghela nafas membuka gordyn, menatap laut yang ombaknya tenang. Aku menopang dagu mulai merasa lelah bergelayut di punggungku.

Anginnya yang lembut, membawa bau laut. Pasir yang menghampar dan pepohonan. Aku mendengar suara serangga berdengung, menemani ketenanganku di sini.

"Inaho San?" Slaine memanggil ku lemah. Ia menyeret selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

"Ada apa Slaine?" aku menunggunya, ia melangkah mendekatiku. Ia turut menatap ke angkasa, ya aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang juga lelah dari warna indah mata zambrudnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamar?" tanyanya malu-malu, pucuk telinganya memerah sangat manis.

"Aku hanya ingin membiarkanmu beristirahat penuh. Langitnya juga sedang sangat indah." aku membuka jendela agar pandangan kami lebih leluasa pada taburan bintang yang sangat banyak di atas lautan.

Slaine memeluku dari belakang, memasukanku dalam selimut yang ia bawa, ia metelakan wajahnya di pundakku. "Kenapa?"

"Udaranya sangat dingin, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan." jawabannya sambil mengeratkan dekapan selimutnya. Seperti anak kecil, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku bisa melindungiku dari udara yang berhembus.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Bintangnya banyak sekali, sangat indah." jawabku. Ia mendongak ia memandang ke arah yang sama denganku. "Aku ingin terus memandang ke arah yang sama denganmu." lanjutnya menimpali kalimatku, aku jadi malu mendengarnya.

"Waktu aku kecil, saat aku melayani Tuan Saazbaum, aku kesal mlihat bintang-bintang itu." ucapnya, ia akan menceritakan tentang dirinya? Aku sangat suka mendengar tentang dirinya. Ia sangat tertutup, juga padaku bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan keinginannya kadang ia nampak berfikir keras.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka begitu indah?" tanyaku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya, keindahan itu tetap menjadi milik orang lain. Kami orang bumi yang tinggal di sana hanya menjadi budak. Jadi bagiku sekarang, tiba-tiba aku sangat merasa bersalah." lanjutnya lagi, aku memang tak pernah tahu betul bagaimana kaum Vers memperlakukan orang bumi di wilayah mereka. Apakah begitu buruk?

"Ayahku bilang, saat kita memandang angkasa. Angkasa juga sedang memperhatikan kita. Lihat! Ada bintang jatuh!" Slaine menunjuk ke arah ujung lautan yang hanya membentuk garis batas laut dan langit. Ia nampak senang seperri anak kecil.

"Itu bukan bintang Slaine! Itu meteorid Slaine." Aku menatap ke arah wajahnya yang tiba-tiba meredam merah, melihatnya begitu aku justru jadi ikut malu.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat." Slaine membuang arah pandangannya. Sikapnya yang pemalu ini benar-benar hal yang menarik bagiku.

"Kau manis sekali!" aku jadi ingin menyerangnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap semanis ini, lalu orang-orang yang melukainya aku tak pernah mengerti. Ia yang pernah mengorbankan seluruh nyawanya untuk bangsa lain, tak ada yang tahu hatinya itu milik siapa. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia rasakan selama penderitaan tak henti berdatangan padanya.

"Tapi aku sangat bahagia sekarang, karena selama ini aku hanya menatap angkasa sendirian. Aku senang karena sekarang aku melihatnya bersamamu, yang lebih indah da yang bisa ku miliki-" ia mendekapku lebih erat, aku benar-benar ingin mengangkatnya ke ranjang sekarang. Aku ingin mencumbunya sampai ia tak bisa bergerak. Aku ingin ia menangis dengan wajah pemalunya itu. Oh Tuhan, dia tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Gejolak yang ku sembunyikan dan berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

"Inaho San, wajahmu memerah." lanjutnya membuatku jadi malu dan memalingkan wajah. "Ah, maaf jika itu mengganggumu." aku memutar tubuhku memunggunginya.

"Ah, bukan begitu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kau terlalu tenang. Sangat tenang, dalam keadaan apapun." Slaine menundukan wajahnya, aku membelai rambutnya yang halus. Masih sangat manis seperti biasanya.

"Slaine, selama kau bersamaku. Aku bisa mengatasi situasi apapun. Jadi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi." Aku mencoba menghiburnya, dia malah menatapku nanar menahan air mata. Aku bingung, bagian mana yang salah dari kata-kataku.

"Hiks-" dia malah menangis.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Dia menarik ujung jariku, sangat pelan, suaranya yang akan terus ku ingat sepanjang hidupku.

"Terimakasih, kau berulang kali menyelamatkanku. Tidak kurang tidak lebih, aku- aku..." suara sesengukannya itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menjatuhkan selimut yang melindunginya ke lantai. Ia menarik tanganku, meremasnya kuat aku melihat pundaknya yang bergetar. Isakan seperti anak kecil yang polos.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Slaine meremas dadanya yang aku tak tau ia sedang merasakan apa sekarang. Ia masih menangis dengan pundaknya yang gemetar.

Aku menarik wajahnya, yang pemalu dan cengeng ini aku sangat menyukainya, entah sejak kapan. Seperti apapun masalalu kami masing-masing.

"Sepertinya, kau membuatku lebih menyukaimu lagi kau curang."

Aku menciumnya, dengan lembut. Menyeka airmatanya, yang aku rasakan saat ini. Di atas tanah yang orang-orang akan tetap hidup normal. Atau di angkasa yang setiap orang Vers hidup dalam birokrasi mereka.

Ini benar-benar hal kecil dari bagian bumi yang telah Tuhan ciptakan. Menyatukan hati yang dahulu bahkan kami tak tau akan berada di kubu yang berlawanan. Aku sangat senang, walau mataku harus hilang. Aku sangat bahagia, Slaine benar di antara samudra bintang di angkasa.

Aku telah memilikinya satu, di pelukanku sekarang. Terimakasih, pada dunia yang melahirkanku dan mempertemukan kami di tanah ini. Terimakasih, pada rencana dari Tuhan yang menpertemukanku dan ribuan manusia yang di alam semesta. Aku harus bersyukur untuk rasa yang entah seperti apa aku bisa menggambarkannya sekarang.

_'Angkasa yang juga memeperhatikan kita ya?'_

Aku bisa bilang apa? Hidupku ini jadi terasa lebih sempurna.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut. Setiap orang terus berjalan dan menuju masa depan.

Inaho sibuk dengan mesin-mesin kecil yang ia harus menggunakan mata cyborg nya melihat detail benda kecil itu. Pipinya sedikit kotor karena pekerjaannya. Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan kaus yang ia gunakan membuat bagian lengan pendeknya sedikit hitam karena cairan oli dari mesin yang ia periksa.

Slaine memasuki ruangan itu, ia mengantarkan secangkir kopi yang aromanya sangat sedap dan menyegarkan. Meletakannya di meja tempat Inaho masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ini sudah hampir sore!" Slaine tersenyum kecil membuat Inaho mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ingin mandi? Atau makan terlebih dahulu?" Slaine duduk di sampingnya dengan manis menyentuh obeng-obeng yang rasanya ingin sesegara mungkin di bereskan. Merebut Inaho dari waktu bekerjanya, "Aku ingin Mandi bersamamu, lalu makan bersamamu, lalu-" Inaho meletakan gear yang sedang ia lihat. Menyimpannya di kotak perkakasnya yang ia tandai.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berlama-lama di sini." Slaine menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Inaho hanya tertawa kecil, pemuda pemalu yang selalu menemaninya ini selalu nampak lebih indah dari apapun.

Hari-hari tenang, yang dua orang menyelimuti diri mereka dari keramaian. Dunia yang mereka buat di pulau kecil yang hanya ingin mereka nikmati setiap waktu berharga yang bisa mereka bagi. Semua hal, ingin berakhir dengan indah dan membahagiakan. Membuka halaman yang masih suci, yang setiap hari setiap orang mewarnainya.

Terimakasih, pada dunia yang terus berjalan seperti seharusnya sampai sekarang. Walau tak ada yang pernah tahu, seperti apa sedetik waktu di kemudian. Masa depan yang setiap orang tuju, yang setiap orang berlari dari waktu. Pada akhirnya, menikmati waktu sekaranglah yang terbaik. Tidak terjebak di masalalu, atau terlalu merisaukan masa depan. Kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Bahkan ketika satu orang berhenti berjalan, waktu tidak pernah baik apalagi membuang dirinya untuk menunggu. Yang paking berharga dan tidak pernah bisa di putar sesuka hati.

Di garis batas langit dan lautan itu, Slaine dengan manja memeluk lengan Inaho menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbenam. Setiap hari, berbagi waktu seperti ini. Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah bisa terganti.

 

 

**-Horizon II - FIN-**


End file.
